


Espresso

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s03e10 Dream a Little Dream, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-07
Updated: 2011-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jess drinks hers straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Espresso

Jess knocks back a double shot of espresso. Nasty stuff, and the barista made a point of asking whether Jess knew what she was ordering, but it's cheap, it's concentrated, and she needs the caffeine right now.

All those stories about witches being able to use bits of people's bodies against them, living one such story with the Carrigan 'gods', and she was still dumb enough to run her hand through her hair and pull a couple hairs out in front of a witch. Or, not a witch, but someone using African dreamroot, which is the next best thing.

The last thing Jess can afford to do is fall asleep.


End file.
